<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exchange at Dusk by necromancy_enthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466772">Exchange at Dusk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast'>necromancy_enthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri and Dedue are enjoying an autumn sunset together when Dedue offers to share his poetry with Dimitri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exchange at Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me getting annoyed that Intsys put basically no effort into fleshing out Duscur's culture and filling in the blanks myself? More likely than you might think. Anyway, this is written for the Cherished Dimidue zine which is on twitter as @CHERISHEDZINE. It has a bunch of other fantastic works along with mine. Extra copies will be going up for sale soon here: dimiduezine.bigcartel.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after the end of war, stress was Dimitri’s eternal guest. Stress over politics, his loved ones, himself. Sometimes he wondered if he’d break under the pressure.</p>
<p>But now was not one of those times, instead, it was a rare moment of respite. He and Dedue sat curled up together on the balcony attached to their rooms, Dimitri with his arm wrapped around Dedue, who rested his head on Dimitri's shoulder. Dedue’s smile was small and content as he admired the colorful autumn sunset. Soon enough winter would come, casting Fhirdiad into a gray lull, but that was a concern for later. Dimitri was enjoying the moment with the man he loved.</p>
<p>Or mostly, at least. As his mind wandered, he thought of everything they’d been through. Their meeting was steeped in tragedy and sacrifice, as was so much of their time together. But every effort Dimitri made for Dedue, he would gladly repeat. Besides, it wasn’t as if he could go back and change the past.</p>
<p>Still, that didn’t always stop him from contemplating what could have been. They’d lost five years of time together, torn apart by war and misfortune, and now Dimitri cherished his time with Dedue more than ever. The thought of losing him again lodged a cold, sharp fear deep into his heart. One that, left unattended, would fester into a deep, all-encompassing dread. It reminded him of the guilt and despair he’d suffered for five long years. The sleepless nights, the raging self-hatred, the stinging regret that he hadn’t done more… It made him want to savor every moment they had together to its fullest potential. After all, even if they’d been through hell, it didn’t mean that they wouldn’t be met with other struggles.</p>
<p>If Dimitri had learned anything about life, it had to be that it wasn’t a progressive climb upwards. There would always be hills and valleys, mountains and trenches, and they usually aligned themselves in nonsensical patterns. But there was little point in dwelling on it. He tended to fall into one of those pits whenever he found himself contemplating it for too long, going days on end without sleep, having to be reminded to eat, waking up in the dead of night and seeing <em> them </em>.</p>
<p>The ghosts, the failures of his past. They didn’t make themselves known as often as they used to, but it was as though they wanted to remind Dimitri every now and then that they were always there; watching, waiting. Disappointed, no doubt. He still heard their whispers, sometimes at night they woke him, sometimes they came out of nowhere. They were much quieter than they used to be, their beratings less vitriolic. He’d gotten better at ignoring them, or at the very least not taking their words to heart. After all, what good did it do to listen to ghosts anyway? They would never be satisfied. Listening to them wouldn’t give him back the five year long spiral he’d taken into depths so abysmal that he’d stopped so much as entertaining the idea that he’d ever escape them. So really, what was the point? He might as well leave the ghosts, and everything else, behind. The rub of it was that it was easier said than done and, at best, he’d had mixed success.</p>
<p>“Dimitri?”</p>
<p>Dimitri looked at Dedue. “Yes Dedue?”</p>
<p>“You seem lost in thought,” Dedue remarked.</p>
<p>Dimitri let out a quiet, amused chuckle. “Just brooding again.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with contemplating things.”</p>
<p>“No, but I should stop before it crosses the line into obsession.”</p>
<p>“You know I will always gladly listen,” Dedue said.</p>
<p>Dimitri gently tightened his grasp on Dedue. “I know, but I wish to put it to rest and move on for now.”</p>
<p>“Very well.”</p>
<p>They fell into a comfortable silence, turning back to watch the sunset, Dedue gently squeezing Dimitri’s hand.</p>
<p>"Dimitri?"</p>
<p>Dimitri looked back at Dedue, who had again turned his gaze on him.</p>
<p>"Yes, my love?"</p>
<p>"There's something I'd like to share with you."</p>
<p>"Of course, anything.”</p>
<p>Dedue paused shortly before going on. "You remember Duscurian poetry, yes?"</p>
<p>"Of course, it's some of the most beautiful verse I've ever heard."</p>
<p>Dedue looked away. "I've… Been thinking on it. My mother would compose the most beautiful poems, and she encouraged me to try as well. It's been a long time but I thought I should try and return to it.” He took one of the ends of his scarf into his free hand and began to fidget with it. “I've been working on one that I'd like to share with you, if that's alright."</p>
<p>Dimitri thought on how beautiful the small pool of Duscurian poetry he'd heard was. He'd read up on it and found that it was often used as a way of expressing what couldn't be said in a more direct manner, as well as an attempt to achieve catharsis. It could be a more subtle show of vulnerability. Dimitri was still delighted with every step forward he took with Dedue, with every tiny revelation and every insight Dedue allowed him.</p>
<p>“I'd be honored."</p>
<p>"Very well." Dedue took a deep breath and was silent for a long moment. Dimitri waited, but Dedue didn’t speak.</p>
<p>“Dedue?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Apologies. I admit that I’m… Nervous.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to apologize, and you’ve nothing to fear. Whatever you have to say, I’m delighted to hear it.”</p>
<p>Another pause before Dedue replied. “Very well.”</p>
<p>“I assume you have no reference? You haven’t written it down?”</p>
<p>“As per tradition.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled. “It’s amazing how you can remember so much with such ease, Dedue. If I don’t have it written down or at least a list of highlights, then I forget without fail.”</p>
<p>“It was simply a necessity. I had more incentive to hone that skill from an early age than you did, given how Faerghus records information in writing and Duscur does not.”</p>
<p>Dimitri remembered when he'd helped Dedue learn how to read and write and had asked why Duscur didn’t have a writing system of its own.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em> "Words have power," </em> Dedue had said. " <em> With a single word you can create or destroy. That's why we're taught to be careful with our words. But their power comes from being spoken; when you write them down, they lose their voice, and they're as good as dead. Dead words mean nothing." </em></p>
<p><em> "But writing is so useful," </em> Dimitri had replied. " <em> You can tell people far away what you want to say." </em></p>
<p><em> "It has some benefits," </em> Dedue said. " <em> But I still think those are outweighed by its detriments.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> "Well what about history? If you don't write it down, then how do you know it?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "We memorize it." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Memorize it?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yes. My family and the adults of the village all taught it to me, and I must-" he stopped. "I would have passed it down to the next generation." </em>
</p>
<p><em> "I-" Dimitri began, desperately wanting to say something. But what </em> could <em> he say? How would whatever he had to offer seem like anything but empty platitudes when Dedue had watched everything he’d ever known burn to ashes? </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Before he had a chance to consider it further, Dedue spoke. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Why do these two look so similar? One is simply the other facing the opposite direction." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Lowercase D and B?" Dimitri asked. "I had trouble with that too when I was learning. It'll get easier with time." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dedue sighed. "I certainly hope so." </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Still, I’m impressed,” Dimitri said. Dedue said nothing to this, and there was another long silence. “Go ahead my love,” Dimitri encouraged. </p>
<p>Dedue sighed quietly. “Very well.” He took another deep breath, and began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> One day seemed as though it would be like any other, a day unworthy of remembrance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But out of nowhere, they came. On horses, with fire, they came. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The warriors, the burners, the harbingers of death came, and they were indiscriminate of victim. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was only by luck and compassion that I was spared. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri wasn’t so sure he deserved such praise. He’d done what any decent person would have, but Dedue obviously thought otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> For so long it felt like a dream, a nightmare, surreality embodied. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I wondered if I would awaken soon, and all would be as it was before. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Or if I was still there on that infernal day, struck down with my kin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A feverish dream, a distraction from my imminent demise. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d both wondered if their lives were simply dreams, or illusions, or if they even existed. Dimitri could tell from Dedue’s short pause that he hadn’t made peace with it, but neither had Dimitri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> As time stretched on, I saw it was neither dream nor nightmare, but reality. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A cruel whimsy of fate I thought, to outlive everything I’d known, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> To be cast into a foreign world, a world so contemptuous and cruel. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> One I was meant to shoulder, to endure, to tolerate, no more. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri gently brought Dedue a bit closer, taking one of Dedue’s hands into his own. Dedue looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> How I longed to return to my kin, their ashes scattered to the winds of Duscur. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Duscur, the land choked with ash, death, and misery was where I belonged. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Where else could a person with a dead heart belong but to a land with a dead heart? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Neither with any hope of revival, meant to fade away. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri let go of Dedue’s hand, instead using it to touch Dedue’s cheek and gently direct Dedue’s head so they were face to face. There were so many things Dimitri wanted to say, but he restrained himself so as not to interrupt Dedue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Time does not heal all wounds, but allows many to form scars. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Some pain never ends, but becomes bearable. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> There will always be a revival, a rejuvenation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> One can only wait. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri smiled slightly, Dedue following suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Every winter comes to an end, no matter how long it is. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The skies will clear, the streams will run clean. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The ashes will wash away, the lifeblood will return. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The dead will find rest, the past will lose hold. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri lowered his hand to again take Dedue’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hearts are much the same, agony will lessen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Pain will heal, despair will recede into its lowly pit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Peace will take root, and much like in the spring, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It will grow and bloom, so long as it is tended to. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri squeezed his hand gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Winter will end, spring shall come. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Even in the depths of the iciest winter, in the throes of the deepest despair, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Winter will thaw, hope will return. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Change will always come, so we must remember and wait.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue said nothing more, looking away from Dimitri and fussing with his scarf again. Dimitri was also silent. The words touched him, brought him back to that same dark place Dedue had described, so choked with despair. His heart was heavy for Dedue, for so long he’d been in that place and locked himself away from the world, from others, from <em> Dimitri. </em>And Dedue, the quiet, reserved person that he was, still had to grapple with that. Speaking so plainly of his feelings was still a struggle, but he was making progress.</p>
<p>"That was beautiful." Dimitri gathered Dedue into his arms. "Thank you for sharing it with me. I'd love to hear anything else you compose."</p>
<p>Dedue returned the hug, kissing his forehead, not mentioning the tears welling in Dimitri’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I would be honored.”</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of your progress, I hope someday I can grow as much.” </p>
<p>Dedue brushed Dimitri’s hair away from his face and smiled gently.</p>
<p>“You already have.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but I promise I’ll try to be more open with you as well.”</p>
<p>Dedue wiped the tears from Dimitri’s eyes. “Please don’t push yourself too much, it’ll come with time.”</p>
<p>“Very well. You’ll do the same?”</p>
<p>Dedue nodded.</p>
<p>Dimitri smiled again. “Thank you, my love. I don’t know what I’d do without your support.”</p>
<p>Dedue kissed Dimitri’s forehead again. “Likewise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>